


Intruder

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone in Ellie's house, and she's alone and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NFA **On Their Own** and **Out of the Box** Challenges. My first Ellie-centric fic.

"It's only for the weekend, honey. I promise to be home on Sunday night," Jake Bishop said as he stood by the front door with his suitcase by his feet. 

"I'm not on call, and I was hoping to spend the entire weekend with you," Ellie said, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. He pulled her in for a hug. 

"I'll take you out on Sunday night for a nice dinner. I promise." 

Ellie kissed him. 

"I'm holding you to that." 

"Noted." Jake opened the door. "I have to go. My flight leaves in an hour." 

"Be safe, and call me when you land!" 

"I promise." He kissed her again. "Love you." 

"I love you too." 

Ellie closed the door behind her husband, and leaned against it. She'd been so excited at the prospect of having Jake all to herself this weekend, and was very disappointed when his boss called during dinner with an urgent assignment. 

_Well, I guess I'd better start washing the dinner dishes._

Ellie made her way into the kitchen and started to run the water for her dishes. Jake had been promising to fix the dishwasher for weeks, and hadn't gotten around to it. He promised to fix it this weekend, and yet again he was called away. 

As she turned off the faucet, she heard a bang upstairs. 

"What the--" 

She stopped talking when she heard a second bang. 

"I bet it's that darn cat," she said quietly to herself. She dropped the dish rag into the water and headed toward the stairs. She stopped and took her gun out of the drawer on the way, just in case. 

She quietly made her way upstairs, gun trained in front of her. 

"Georgette?" she called, looking into each room for the calico cat. "Here, girl, I know you're up here." 

Ellie came to the end of the hall. Her bedroom door was opened just enough for a cat to squeeze through. She pushed the door open with one hand, and flicked the light switch. 

The light did not go on. 

"Damn, power must be out." 

She fished her phone from her pocket and powered on the flashlight app. She flashed it around the room. The cat was not there. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. It sounded as if it had come from a bedroom down the hall. Frightened, Ellie scrambled into her bedroom and closed the door. She quickly locked it. 

_Great... really smart, Ellie.. lock yourself in a room on the 2nd floor, so the axe murderer in your house knows exactly where you are._

Ellie turned back to the door and reached to unlock it, but froze when she saw the handle turn. 

_Oh my God..._

The handle suddenly stopped moving. Seconds later, the person on the other side started to kick the door. Hard. 

Ellie let out a shriek, and backed toward the window, holding her gun in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder out the window. It was a long drop, but she'd take a broken leg over being murdered any day of the week. 

She turned and unlatched the window, and frantically tried to push it open. She found that it was painted shut. 

"That's the last time I ask Jake to paint near a window," she half-whispered to herself. She'd have to break the window to get out. She grabbed one of her husband's T-shirts, and wrapped it around the hand holding her gun. She swung at the window, cracking it on impact. She swung again, and it broke. She used her covered hand to knock out extra glass, and then laid the T-shirt on the bottom, to avoid getting cut during her escape. As she climbed through the window, the bedroom door burst open. A tall, husky man started toward her. He was holding a large knife. 

Ellie shrieked and scrambled through the window. She fell about ten feet, and landed in her azalea bushes. 

"Oh God, I have to call for help." She frantically searched for her phone, and found it in the dirt, turned off. She tried to turn it back on, to no avail. 

"This can't be happening! Come on!" 

She got to her feet, and found her gun. She took off into the backyard, hoping to make it to the back fence. She was halfway across when she heard the heavy footsteps of the intruder behind her. 

Ellie leapt for the fence and scrambled to the top. Suddenly, she felt a large hand grab her by the hair and pull her backward. She dropped her gun and tumbled backward to the ground. She fought the intruder as he pulled her to her feet and gripped her arm tightly. She tried to scream, but he put his other hand over her mouth and dragged her into the house. 

The intruder dragged her through the sliding glass door and into the kitchen, and threw her down on the floor. 

"Don't try to run. You won't get out the door." 

His voice was husky, and frankly, really freaking creepy, in Ellie's opinion. 

Ellie tried to scramble backward toward the broom leaning in the corner near the fridge. The intruder was faster, and had her pinned down in seconds. He pinned her to the kitchen floor and put his knees into her back, to keep her from moving. 

"If you're here to rob me, take what you want and get the hell out of my house!" Ellie shouted at him and she tried to get loose. 

"I'm not here to rob you. I'm here for revenge." 

"What? What - what did I do to you?" 

"You? Nothing. Gibbs, on the other hand..." 

_Figures. He probably has a zillion enemies. Except THIS one is in my kitchen trying to kill me!_

"Listen... I know where Gibbs lives. I can take you to his house!" 

"Killing Gibbs wouldn't be any fun. Killing someone he cares about - now that's the way to break him down." 

Ellie analyzed her situation. What did her mother always say to do when there was someone in the house? Another thought popped into her head, something that Tony told her after her failure at Gibbs' training exercise. 

Sometimes procedure isn't the answer. 

_Fuck procedure!_

Ellie swung her leg backward. The man's groan and the weight being lifted off of her back was a sign that her leg landed right where she intended it to. She scrambled to her knees and turned around. The Intruder was on the floor, groaning at the agonizing pain in between his legs. 

Satisfied, Ellie pushed herself to her feet and ran to the sliding glass door. To her horror, the lock was jammed and she couldn't open it. 

_I told Jake to fix this thing last summer! Damn it!_

The Intruder was starting to push himself to his feet. Ellie sprinted into the kitchen and through the living room. She scrambled to unlock the front door. She pulled it open as the Intruder came running through the living room. She ran outside and jumped into her car. She immediately hit the 'lock' button, securing all the doors in her Nissan. She kept a spare key in the center console, and dug for it frantically. She found it as the Intruder came barreling toward her car. The car roared to life and she threw it in reverse and floored it. The car flew down the driveway. 

Ellie stopped before she backed into the street. The intruder was running toward the car. Thinking quickly, she threw it into drive, and hit the gas. The car jumped forward and slammed into the Intruder full force. His body rolled onto the hood, then tumbled off and hit the ground. Ellie backed the car up and looked out the windshield. The Intruder was unconscious in her driveway. 

She backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street. She only knew the address of one of her colleagues. She got on the highway and started driving toward Tim's apartment. 

Twenty minutes later, she was parked outside of Tim's building. She hurried to the door and frantically pressed the button to his call box. 

_"Hello?"_

"Tim! Tim it's Ellie! Please let me in!" 

Ellie heard the door unlatch, and she pushed it open. She ran up the stairs to Tim's floor. Tim was in the hallway waiting when she came down the hall. She threw her arms around him and cried hysterically into his shirt. Tim guided them into his apartment and closed the door. 

"Ellie, what happened? Are you all right?" 

She hysterically told Tim about the Intruder in her house, and how she got away. 

"I'm calling Gibbs right now." Tim picked up his cell and dialed his #1 speed dial. "Boss! It's Tim. Listen, Ellie just showed up at my place, crying hysterically. There was a break in at her house and someone tried to kill her." 

_"Is she all right?"_

"She's got a few bruises, but she looks all right." 

_"I'm going to her house right now. Did she call Metro?"_

"No. Her phone was broken. Boss, she said the guy was going to kill her to get revenge against you. Be careful." 

_"Don't worry, McGee. Just take care of Ellie, okay?"_

"Right." 

Tim hung up and set down the phone. Ellie was still clinging to his other arm. He pulled her in for a gentle hug as she continued to cry. 

"You're going to be all right now." 

**END**


End file.
